My Rune Factory 3
by Dreamer-Sara
Summary: Just my RF3 character's life in a nutshell. Told through the PoV's of three characters and one with normal PoV. Okay; my summary sucks, but trust me! It's good! Micah Xain .:. Micah x Collette .:. Micah x Monica .:. One-sided Micah x Evelynn
1. Delicious Pain

Delicious Pain

Another day, another five hundred plates. What could I say? I'm a growing woman! And yet no matter how much I eat, I never get any bigger. It's all thanks to my lightning-fast metabolism - which is both a blessing and a curse. Long explanation short, no matter how much I eat, I never gain weight or get fat! Personally, it's one of my favorite parts. But because some of the more... desirable parts of a woman are mostly made up of fat, I have about the. Key size of a toddler. If it wasn't for my wonderful Dad putting ip with my ginormous appetite, I would be all skin and bones!

Still, even though I seem very cheerful and happy about my metabolism, I was still very self-conscious about my tininess. Sure, my big appetite won me many contests and lead me toward my dream job, but when I think about my future, and the type of woman I want to be... I start to feel nervous and a little sad. I want to be a beautiful, young woman, but I look like a child. I mean, what kind of guy honestly wants a girl who is flat as a washboard? That's a question I asked myself to a long time.

Until spring finally came around.

I won't say it was live at first sight when he came to Dad's diner, nor will I say I even cared. He was new in town and I only saw him as a potential rival. In a way, I was right. In fact, the very first week he had moved in, he had worked himself ragged, pouring money into buying all the available kitchen appliances for his house. At first I thought he was very foolish, until he brought me a rice ball. It wasn't the most perfect rice ball, but his hardworking and determination had shown through. I was even surprised he had done so well for a beginner! 'Course, it still didn't mean anything then.

Not until I first met the Golden Wooly very soon afterwards.

When I first saw the little guy, I thought of the one thing that is usually on my mind: food. Needless to say, I scared the little guy really well. So well, that that boy started avoiding me at all costs. And whenever I did see him, he'd always do something to get away or talked to Dad instead. After a while of watching him and Dad exchanging recipes, I began to feel a little lonely. I found out I kind of did like him. His determination, his willingness to help others, his kind smile, his golden hair - I realized he had been the kind of guy I had been waiting for all along. And by the following fall we began to reconnect.

I knew the whole time he had been looking for a wife to settle down with. In fact, I was the very last girl he had not dated after the Union Festival! Still, he did his best to make me happy, and very soon our simple friendship burst into love. He even surprised me by proposing to me on his birthday! I was the happiest girl in all of Norad!

But then, I heard a rumor. One that said he was actually in love with someone else. I was worried; was I just a replacement for this other girl? Did he really love me for me? That rumor plagued me in the darkest corners of my mind for a very long time.

Until one day, I was able to grasp reassurance that our live was genuine.

I had given birth to our son.


	2. Steady Bloom

Steady Bloom 

When I first met him, I remember thinking that he was a good looking guy. He was lost and suffered from amnesia, but my sister found him and helped him live. I'll be honest; I didn't like him back then. I had always been nervous around strangers, especially boys, and I was afraid that he'd take my sister away from me. At first, for about a week, he was scared and stayed away from me. But then one day, he brought me a flower he had grown. "For you," he said with a smile and patted me on the head. I didn't bite him then. 

Since then, that guy always came by and talked with me. He brought me gifts that I liked, probably so I don't bite him. And when I did bite him, he never got mad at me. He just looked at me with his kind smile and patted me on the head. He never judged me; he accepted it as part of me. It actually wasn't very long until we began going on trips together. 

There were always places we would go, whether it was to help him with his farm or to go monster hunting. And even though I was clumsy and got in the way, he always did his best to protect me. If I ever got knocked unconscious or hurt, he always beat up the monsters and carried me away from danger. If I was able to, he would offer me something to eat or drink to recover my strength, usually putting my well-being above his own. 

Truthfully, I can see now why I had fallen in love with him. 

And I could also see how wrong our love is. Because of me, he didn't spend time with the other girls his age, and because of me he never got close to anyone else. I had know about his secret longer than anyone, even though he did his best to hide it from everyone. And after a while, I ones he loved me too. 

But we both knew we couldn't be together. I was a child and he was an adult. Even if we did get together, we would be criticized and ridiculed all of our lives for our forbidden love. So when he decided to be my Rose Prince for a day, I knew it would be our way of saying goodbye to our love for each other. And I can honestly say it was the happiest, saddest day of my life. 

We still took trips and talked to each other every day; he always had something to give me too. But now he was free to love someone else. He talked and spent time with many other girls, eventually opening his heart to the restaurant owner's daughter, Collette. I wasn't angry though. As long as she loved him fully and completely and he loved her in return, I was happy. And even though I was sad to see him in live with another, I was proud to watch him as he proposed to her on his birthday. 

No one could have suspected that she would be kidnapped the very next day. 

It was painful, watching him running around, restlessly using all his energy to save her. Eventually, we ended up going to the dungeon together to save her. It was painful to help but as long as he would be happy, I didn't care. The battle against Aquarius, however, wore me out and I was unconscious before I could hear the entire story. 

When I came to again, it was time for the wedding. 

I wanted to cry. Even though we had said goodbye to our love to each other a long time ago, I knew j was still in live with him. He would always be my first love. And for a long time, he was my only love. 

Then, he had a son. 

And my entire world began to change.


	3. Unspoken Love

Unspoken Love

When I first came to Sharance, I had fallen unconscious; and when I woke up, my life had begun anew. It's a really cheesy line, I know, but it's the truth. After finding that I had amnesia and no place to go, the Mayor's granddaughter, Shara, and the blacksmith's merchant, Raven, practically toon me under their wing and helped me settle in. Looking back, I can't say I really planned on staying.

Then, I saw her.

Her mature air, a knowing smile, and understanding personality - I had a crush on Evelyn-De-Sainte-Coquille. And before i knew it, I had spent a week growing flowers and gather materials, trying to find out what she liked - only to find out her heart belonged to someone else. Needless to say, my crush on her had died rather quickly.

All my hard work, all for nothing. I had sold everything but a single flower; a flower I unwittingly gave to the person who would be most precious to me.

She was shy, but fierce. Understanding, but stubborn. I often found myself givin her gifts to appease he fury. It wasn't until we started going out did I realize that this girl was precious to me. Even though she didn't fight, she always stayed by my side and when my health was down, she'd do her best to help me back up again. I wasn't aware of it then - I had fallen completely in live with her.

And once I figured it out, I knew I had to let her go.

Because of our affections for one another, I had almost stopped communicating with others entirely. We had become so happy with one another, we were all but blind to all the torment and sorrow we were headed for. I was an adult, and she was a child. Even if our live was true, there would be too much turmoil and pain for us both. So, I did the kindest thing I could do for the both of us; I said goodbye to our love. And I can honestly say, it was the happiest, saddest day of my life.

We still spent time together, but now we were definetly only friends; and even though I was grieving over my lost love, I decided to pursue a new love. That's when I finally came to notice her, the girl of my entire future.

She was very much like my first love in many ways: understanding but fierce; shy but stubborn. Even her childishness matched my first's to a "T." But it wasn't just these traits that made me so attracted to her. It was her love for cooking and warm heart that attracted me to her. So, even though she did try to eat me on more then one occasion, I fell for her and she became my new love.

I was happy with her; but at the same time, I was in pain. I knew part of the reason I fell in love with her was greatly because she reminded me of my first live. But I couldn't tell them. I'd tell no one of all this pain and sorrow I was feeling within myself as I shared happiness and joy with my new life while my first love rot. To be honest, I could feel a part of myself withering in pain because of my first love's pinned affections. I wanted to save her from the pain, but just what could I do? I was powerless.

That is, until a very special person came into the world.

And that person is my son.


	4. Guilt

"Come on, Shara! It'll be sundown by the time we get there at your pace!" a little firey orange haired girl yelled impatiently.  
"Just hold on a minute, Monica! I just need to put in a few more drops!" her older sister insisted as she carefully dripped a few drops of Blue Charm extract into a bottled mixture. The mixture turned a pale blue after a few drops. "Okay, it's done!" Shara beamed and capped the mixture before putting it away with the rest of her perfumes.  
"Finally! Now hurry up! I want to see the baby!" Monica shouted, her favorite Basket in hand.  
"Okay, okay; I'm coming, dearest sister," Shara sighed and hurried out the door after her sister. Sometimes she wondered where she got all that energy.

"Oh, hello!" a blonde blue eyed man smiled after he openned the treehouse door. "I was starting to wonder when you two would get here! Collete has just woken up and Jian is still asleep."  
"Thank you so much for letting us in and see your baby," Shara smiled. "You should have heard Monica after she found out. She kept begging we hurry over and see you sooner!"  
"Really?" the blonde man could only reply, his gaze now on Shara's younger sister. Instead of joy, however, he seemed a little sad. "... Well, I'm glad she wanted to come. It'll be nice for the both of them if they could get along in the future."  
"Yes, it will," Shara smiled, though it was more solemn than her usual smile. "... You don't have to feel guilty, Xain. I'm sure Monica understands."  
"But I... I could have waited... I could have waited until she was older and married her else where. I could have waited and made her happy, but instead..."  
Shara put a finger on the man's lips, quieting the suffering man before his wife even noticed. "It's okay, Xain. It all turned out for the better, right? You found love and had a baby - a very lovely baby boy. You reunitted both Sharance and the Unvir Clan, saved Monica from being a spoiled brat, and even returned life to the Sharance tree with your act of love. In the end, all of this turned out for the better. I'm sure of it."  
Xain stared at the woman before wiping away an escaping tear. He smiled again as if it hadn't disappeared. "Thanks , Shara. For keeping it a secret. I'm sure you'll find your special someone someday too."  
Shara giggled at the thought. "Let's just hope Monica outgrows her 'Biting Beast' persona before then!" she laughed as they joined the waiting girls and now awake baby boy.


End file.
